Danara
by Eversea
Summary: I do not own Ranma or Sailor Moon. Please do not sue me. I live in a dumpster eating rotten cheese. Ranma fuses with a magical entity in which a god of the universe has chosen him for. He is sent back into the past to save the future of an AU.


Danara prologue, part 1

Queen Serenity stared at the dark clouds falling over the Palace. The Magical forms writhing and screaming were seen in the dark mass. Flashes of light were outside the palace walls. Beryl's forces had been overwhelming. Periodically the giants of Beryl were seen. Smashing at the ground. All the other planets had been wiped clean off. All that was left was Barren land covering all of them. Jupiter condensed into a small ball with huge quantities of gases around it. Flashes of magical attacks emanated from the battlefield.

The senshi were being tested passed their limits. The Royal mages and guard were out and attacking the dark forces. A shudder rippled inside Queen and she saw a bright flash of light. Black creatures were blown into the air, flying over ours and landing in the giant crowd of Youma.

"Sailor Venus, that makes three dead." Serenities scribe stated. Already Mercury and Jupiter had been destroyed. 

"Queen Serenity. It was meant to be. It has to be done to make Crystal Tokyo in the future." Sailor Pluto stated. The Queen sighed.

"I know, Ayaka. We just have to pit it out a little longer." The queen knew that the world was doomed. There last hope was that she use the Guinzishu to send them into the future. A fiery red blast exploded in the distance. Screams of pain were heard.

"Sailor Mars. Pity, I had my eyes on her for a wife." The scribe mumbled. The Queen saw the last of the Royal guard being wiped out. Sailor Neptune and Uranus blew up close to the Palace. Enough to shake it quite thoroughly. Or maybe that was just the Thundering of the uncontrolled demons approaching her bedroom. The battering ram of the magical attacks hit her door.

A tear escaped the Queen's eye as she saw a white explosion that rocked the surface of the Moon. The scribe fell down to his knees.

"Sailor Moon, the seventh dead. We're all going to die." The scribe started to cry.

"Abacus, it was meant to be." The Queen said in a dead voice. "Now, please leave my room." She stated calmly. Abacus looked around, then ran towards the small secret entrance to her dressing room. Saturn, you must use the Silence Glaive and obliterate all life on the moon. Saturn gave a mental nod and there was a white flash in the distance. Saturn died quietly and quickly. The Queen raised the Guinzishu and pointed it at the dark magic clouds. She raised her magic and sent the seven senshi and Endymion into the future.

"Have a good life on earth." The queen said with her last breath and fell down silently, like a feather. A second later, the demons burst through the door and saw the Shockwave enter the windows of the Dressing room. The shockwave rippled through the palace and vaporized any living flesh there was demons were destroyed. Beryl was sent into a spiralling journey to her prison. The body of the dead Serenity floated up into space, her content visage protrayed that she new she won.

~*~

The Universe saw this as a pity to see his one great galaxy empire fall like ants. He reached out into deep body of who he was and plucked one of his favorite stars and pulled the spirit out of it. He pushed it forward, hoping his future self would catch the racing soul and place him on earth.

As the son exploded behind him, he wished Danara luck in young system.

~*~

Gaea, the spirit of the earth felt the presence of the empire disappear. She sent rain and made good crops for the few years she mourned, as a tribute to the lost souls. 

Prologue, part 2

~Year 1999~

Ranma lay on the roof of the Tendo Dojo, staring into the oblivion of Deep space. He felt at home there, he felt as though he would fall asleep and forever be content. But, as known by Ranma and citzens of Nerima, peace did not last long. He sighed. The entire Jusendo incident shocked him. He knew he had to get away from the dojo, as there was no piece for him here. Tears slipped down the sides of his face. He should have been faster, he should have been stronger. He remembered calling out her name, but she was dead. He knew that she was dead. He looked down at the glittering case of the white honor tanto. He slipped the tanto out of its sheath. Hopefully there would be peace in the heavens. He pressed the Tanto against his chest, and felt the thin trickle of blood start to ooze. He began to push it farther in.

STOP. A booming voice said. Ranma did, surprised by the voice.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

BECAUSE I HAVE CHOSEN YOU AS MY CHAMPION. It said.

"What?" Ranma said.

I HAVE CHOSEN YOU AS MY CHAMPION. I AM AKASHA, SPIRIT OF THE UNIVERSE. I AM HERE TO GIVE YOU THE POWER TO SAVE LIVES, BUT FIRST YOU MUST UNDERSTAND HOW TO KILL THEM.

"Oh, I know about killing. What's it going to cost me?" Ranma asked.

NOTHING. YOU HAVE A STRONG SPIRIT AND I WANT TO PRESERVE THAT. RANMA, DON'T KILL YOURSELF, I NEED YOU.

"What about Akane?"

SHE TOO DOES NOT WANT YOUR DEATH, YOU DID YOUR BEST, SHE REALIZES THAT.

"What do I have too do?"

HOLD STILL. Ranma looked up into space and stared into its depths. he waited. something caught his eye. a giant orange ball. It shot through the atmosphere and impacted on Ranma. Ranma screamed as he felt his body light like a torch. DON'T WORRY, THAT WAS MEANT TO HAPPEN. He heard. Akasha had dampened the air around him so no sound would escape.

~*~

Nabiki wandered through the halls, unaware of the things going on above the house. She tromped down the stairs, her face streaked with tears. She stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hi Kasumi. Any food?" Nabiki said.

"Dinner is ready. Fetch Ranma, he's on the roof." Kasumi said, smiling, even though her eyes were puffy. Nabiki went outside and climbed the unsteady ladder. Her head peaked over the roof and she stopped. Ranma was screaming in pain, although silent. He was on fire, floating above the ground. He thrashed, in silent anguish, he burned brighter. Nabiki ran forward and tried to stop the flames. she was pushed back by some unknown force (Give you one guess). Ranma's body turned white, along with everything around it. They flashed, then disappeared. Nabiki cried, afraid of what was going to happen.

Chapter 1

Ranma was surrounded by searing white, although he did not feel the pain anymore. The white disappeared and he found his surroundings. That is until he fell. The cold water rushed around him, forcing him to close his mouth and eyes. he pushed from the bottom with his legs and broke the surface. He noticed four things. One, he wasn't in Kansas anymore...I mean Tokyo. Second, he noticed that he was at Jusenkyo, with the pools not dried up. Third, he saw a different guide come running up. Fourth, he noticed he had red fur. The Jusenkyo buide bounced off of a mysterious force and barely missed landing in one of the springs.

RANMA. Akasha said.

"Where are we? when are we? What am I?" He asked, noticing his voice had changed slightly.

TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS, ONE, WE ARE AT THE SPRINGS OF JUSENKYO, TWO, WE ARE APPROXIAMETLY AT 500 B.C. EARTH TIME. THREE, YOU WHERE DROPPED INTO THE POOL OF DROWNED HOUSE CAT (snicker snicker).

"Gaaah!" Ranma yelled.

OH, DON'T GET YOUR BOXERS FOLDED. I HAVE ALLOWED YOU TO BECOME A MASTER OF THE NEKOKEN. YOU WON'T BE AFFRAID OF CATS AGAIN. Ranma lifted himself off of the ground. He felt power, extreme power.

"Where'd I get the power?" He said.

I GAVE IT TOO YOU, IN THE FORM OF THE SPIRIT, DANARA. YOUR KI HAS RISEN TO THE POINT WHERE YOU ARE AN EQUAL TO SAFFRON. JUSENKYO CAN NEVER CURE CURSES, BUT ACTUALLY MODIFIES THEM, TO FIT WITH EACH OTHER. YOU ARE A HALF HUMAN WOMAN HALF CAT. I HAVE TO LEAVE, AND I WISH YOU LUCK. ONE LAST THING. RANMA, IF YOU USE KI NOT AS AN EMOTION, BUT AS A LIFE FORCE, IT IS MUCH STRONGER. GOOD BYE Ranma felt Akasha leave into the future again. The jusenkyo guide stumbled through the once had been shield and approached Ranma.

"Sir, what happened to you?" The jusenkyo guide said. Ranma shook his head, he had picked up Chinese very quickly when he had been chased by shampoo..

"I really don't know. Can you tell my the cultural allies and enemies the Amazons have?" Ranma asked. The guide, a little spooked, answered very quickly.

"Sir, the Amazons are the enemies of the phoenix, and allies with the Musk and Zaribans." Ranma nodded.

"What is the Zariban?" Ranma asked.

"Zariban is a group of India's best fighters." The jusenkyo guide said.

"Thank you. can you tell me the way to the Amazon village?" Ranma said, pulling out a thermos of hot water. The guide pointed towards the Bankayala mountain range.

"Sir, what is that?" The guide asked as Ranma poured the hot water on himself. Nothing happened. Ranma screamed and tried again. But soon, he sighed in defeat.

"Its a thermos. It holds hot water." Ranma said as he began his trek to the Amazon village. He walked around the pools with extra care. He walked into the forest, pushing towards where the guide had pointed. He pulled himself past pine trees and other kinds of trees. Nightfall came, and Ranma set up camp. Ever since Mousse had used the hidden weapons technique, he had learned how to utilize it to carry stuff. He pulled out his canvas tent and lit a small fire. I wish I was a man again. No, I WILL myself to become a man. Ranma pushed hard with his thoughts and felt the power in his body fluxuate slightly. He opened his eyes and noticed, he was a boy again. Ranma smiled. He sat down inside the tent. Ranma slept of sound dreams, where he was back at home, as a kid.

~*~

Ranma woke with a start, his danger sense going out of bounds. He leapt to the side as a spear landed where he had been. He looked outside to see a few Phoenix persons standing around in stances. he knew he was more powerful then all of them combined, and knew it. He waited for the three phoenix people to attack him. He had short time too wait. The phoenix people leapt at him in a frenzy of moves. He shot out a kick, sending one to the ground, dead. He did his version of a reversed axe kick and watched as the seconds head cracked against his foot. It flew and hit on of the trees. He felt pain as a spear was jabbed between his ribs. he felt blood flow. He pulled the spear out and cut up the remaining man. He then realized that he killed without regret. Hmm, a side affect of Danara's power. He thought. A searing pain hit him in the chest. He let out a wail of pain and fell forward. He pulled up his shirt and looked at the gaping hole. As he spoke, it radiated pain and was regrowing what it had lost. Tears sprang to Ranma's eyes. He was a monster and he knew it.

Ranma packed up his stuff and headed up to the village. He climbed over a cliff face, forever heading for the village. He cloaked his ki energy as he approached the first of many outposts. Ranma watched as the two figures approached him.

"I have come for a shelter from the weather, I will pay you with hard work, Amazon warriors." He said as he bowed.

"Weakling male, you think we would allow you scum to enter our city? You just have normal life force, what could we do with you?" A brown haired Amazon warrior said. 

"I am not weak, I can work in the feilds, if you want me to do manual labor." Said Ranma. A second amazon, a little more non sexist, grabbed his hand and led him into the outer walls. After ten minutes of silent walking, the entered teh fields.

"We will allow you to camp HERE, so you can live in saftey. You must work for us, and your first job will be to carry sacks of grain to the cities. NOW GET MOVING!" The amazon warrior said. Ranma nodded and headed off to the grain sacks. He looked about in question.

"Hey! where do you put these?" He said to a passing amazon male.

"Just head down the main street and the bakers will call to you." The amazon male said as he continued. Ranma nodded and hefted four bags (Weighing fifty pounds each) and started to run towards the city. The amazon male watched in Awe as Ranma ran half speed to the amazon village. He passed an elderly male trying to push a cart towards the city.

"Need some help?" Ranma asked. The elderly man did not lift his head.

"Yes, could you help young man?" The elderly man said. Ranma dropped his bags, and lifted the man onto the cart. He lifted the bags again with one hand and grabbed the cart with the other. He jogged forward, pulling the cart with ease, and holding the bags in the other hand. After ten minutes of jogging, he hit the inner walls. The gaurds watched warily as the young man entered carrying four bags and pulling a cart filled with stuff up the street. 

"Stop, this is where I needed to go." The elderly man said. Ranma nodded and stopped. He lifted the man out of the cart and watched as the old man departed. Ranma smiled and walked down the streets. He stopped occasionally, smiling as the cooks took the amount of grain they needed. After Ranma had emptied the sacks, the had completed two streets. It was late afternoon, and the sun shone orange on the clouds. Ranma breathed in a breath of air and smiled. He walked gingerly down the street back towards the fields. He walked through a small grove, and saw a young Amazon female chopping up wood..

"Hello, need any help?" He asked, grinning. The female looked up warily and sighed.

"I do not need any help from a male." She said tiredly.

"Nonsense." Ranma said. "You abviously are wasted from a battle you used most of your ki on. I'm surprised that you didn't get one of your servants to do this for you."

"I tried. Pher fom, my grandmother said I had too." She whined.

"Then let me do it, it is only fair benifit. I'm in a great mood." The amazon relented, very unwillingly. Ranma swiped at the wood and it split into four pieces. He picked up a crate of wood and threw them into the air. Using the Amurguriken technique, he cutt them all evenly. He caught the pieces and placed them back into the crate.

"There you go, I have to be on my way." Ranma said, wistling a tune he remembered from somewhere, but he coul not remember. He started to run through the streets, and ran through the inner wall. He ran back to the fields and picked up four more bags. He hefted them up and jogged lightly back into the city. He did passed through another two more streets before the day ended and he left for his campsite.

~*~

A phoenix warrior landed infront of another phoenix warrior, which by the markings over the body showed that he was a general. The phoenix warrior bowed.

"The scouting party ran into some trouble, and was completely destroyed. We are still pushing farther into the territory. We should be over the outerwall in one hour. We will strike at midnight."

~*~

The skies clouded and the thunder rumbled. The phoenix took down the outerwall outpost, blood splattered on the walls. Ranma woke to the sound of Screams. He watched as hundreds of Phoenix people decended on the unprepared Amazons. Many collected and took up arms. The phoenix warriors rained down on teh Amazons. It started to rain. The elders of the village started throwing ki blasts up into the phoenix. Ranma felt the change when he made contact with the water. He didn't care. He leapt into the air and sank his fangs into the nearest phoenix. The teeth bit through the Phoenix's neck like it was butter. Ranma leapt off of the dead phoenix and onto another one. This is unconventional. the phoenix should know better. He got pushed down by two phoenix, but were thrown back when Ranma curled in his legs and kicked. Ranma fell to the ground and flipped onto his foreside. He launched himself back into the air. He slashed left and right, phoenix's losing their wings or other body parts. The elders watched as bodies fell relatively fast. A flash of lightning illuminated the battlefield more. The amazons saw the red cat thing killing phoenix's.

The phoenix general saw the cat thing and launched a medium sized ki ball at him. Ranma was hit dead on, as was shown to the Amazons. The watched as the cat fell to the ground with a loud thump. Ranma was pissed. He wpotted the general and growled. He powered up. The ki pulsed around him, forming four dragons and two phoenix's which floated around him. He launched four quick basket ball sized ki balls at the general, who was too stunned to fight. The general exploded. Ranma looked at the battlefield. The Amazons had taken up arms and fought against the phoenix's. One amazon had not noticed a phoenix come up behind her. Ranma leapt off of the ground and jumped off of a phoenixes head. He slashed at the phoenix, who split into four peices. He recognized the Amazon. He looked at her.

"I should kill you for the way you treated my friend. Get lost." Ranma said as he jumped off the inner wall and launched himself into battle again. The phoenix cordinated their attacks and targeted Ranma. He felt there ki burn so they wouldn't get wet. Ranma slowly lead them into a spiral.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HAAAAAA!" Ranma yelled. The phoenix's got caught up in the twister. Lightning crackled as it struck the tormado, electrifying the Phoenix, who were thrown around and finally ejected out of the top. Ranma watched through the rain as the Phoenix warriors started to run. One phoenix from behind threw a spear at Ranma. He twisted around caught the spear and launched it at the surpirsed phoenix, who in turn took it right in the face.

Ranma wiped off some of the blood that was dripping off of his face. He started to run away from the village, as they might not enjoy having for company. He ran off into the grove of Pine trees that stood on one side of Joketsuzuku. The wet leaves of Undergrowth brushed off of him as he ran. The thunder crashed behind him as he heard his heart beat faster. His vision was slightly blurred from the rain as he ket up his grueling pace. Lightning flashed infront of him and he tried to stop. Unfortunately the mud slid from under his feet. he felt the slight downturn to the hill as he slipped onto his bottom. He started to roll, and felt his body jerk around from the inertia. He flipped up onto his feet, as his eyes had cleared. He saw in front of him the edge of a cliff. His legs slipped from beneath him and he started to roll. He saw the cliff at the edge of his sight and grabbed the very end, digging his claws into the stone. He sighed in relief of being able to grab on. He heard the sound of rushing water. He looked over the edge and saw an oncoming wave of mudwater. He let go with his claws and watched as the mud slowly took its descent into the gorge.

Ranma felt his body slam into the ground with an audible wumpf. He watched as the mudslide joined the rain in a free-for-all to reach the bottom. He closed his eyes and allowed his ki to expand. He felt the mudwater disintergrate from the heat of the aura and he was bathed in steam, which in turn quickly dispersed. His last thought was 'where the hell am I now?!?'

Chapter 2

Ranma felt content. He watched, as planets orbited him, passing by on their never ending journey. He watched as a civilization formed, died, and was reborn. He felt in awe when one of his brother suns was killed and a giant white flashed rocked the his favorite world. He felt a pull on his soul, rocking his body. He exploded outward, hurtling towards the distant Earth.

~*~

Ranma heard the birds twittering above him, their voices distant. He creaked one of his eyes open and looked above him. He noticed the sun was peaking around surround white clouds. He blinked from the glare and lifted his body from the ground. His back creaked and he heard a few ominous snaps. He yawned and blinked, his eyes getting used to the brightness. Akane must'a hit me harder than I thought. Ranma thought. He tilted his head to the side, popping his neck. He looked at his hand and noticed it was more curved and covered with short red fur. Oh yeah, shit. Ranma thought as he winced. 

He glanced around at his surroundings. He noticed that he was on a small lime outcrop that dropped down into a deep emerald green pool of water. A small waterfall cascaded down the opposite side of the cliff face, the clear water richotching off of the lime wall and landing in the pool. Ferns littered the edge of the cliffs, with hints of poison spiked bamboo lining it above. tall pine trees stood gaurding the small spring. Ranma leapt off of the alcove and hit the opposite wall, leaping down to a small piece of land above the water. Ranma looked around the area, viewing the atributes.

"Protected from weather, check. Protected from wildlife, check. Water supplie, check, food source, not known. Flat ground, check. Area for fire, check. Training area check. Amazon glomping area, immpossible to tell." Ranma unconsciously looked behind his back and shuddered. He looked over himself, noting the grime that littered his body. He looked at the green water and leapt in. The water was a refreshing coolness against Ranma's fur. Ranma grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started to lamenate his body. After rubbing it into his coarse hair, he saw the bubbles rise around the green lake and drift down the small stream that lead into an underground passage, probably. Ranma leaned back into the water and enjoyed himself for a couple minutes. He grabbed one of the surrounding vines and pulled himself up out of the water, he stripped off his clothes, and grabbed a second pair from hammer space. He heard a splash behind him and saw a blindfish leap out of the water and wriggle, before disappearing below the surface once again.

"Food!" Ranma grinned and leapt into the water, The fish dodged Ranma as he leapt around for the fish that desperatley avoided him. Ranma began to get a little pissed. He shot a small ki ball at the fish and watched it float to the surface. Ranma grabbed it and chomped down on the fried fish.

~*~

Ranma spent five years in his little hideout, perfecting techniques and making more techniques. He lived off of blindfish and the ferns at the top of the cliff. He gained patience, and learned a great deal about his surroundings. He didn't like to go out into the forest, as there was patrols that roamed the forest all the time. He built a great silk net, almost invisible to the eye across the expanse of the pit. Over the years, Leaves piled onto it, making it like the ground. He put bamboo poles into his pool and created a small training area. On the twenty fourth day of the fifth year, Ranma decided to go and get some different kinds of food.

~*~

Ranma left through his small cave connection to the outer world. He sped across the forest, looking for some prey.

Two amazons ran across the treetops, bending with the wind. One ran and the other chased. "Hey! Let us go back now! We're to far away, we might get attacked." The chasing girl said. 

"Oh, come on! We won't get attacked. Are you afraid?" The chased said. The other girl sniffed.

"NO!" She said. The chased smiled and stopped, sticking out her tongue. The other amazon jumped on the same branch and it snapped with a crack. The were pummeled by branchs as they fell to the ground. Just as most of you people thought, they fell right onto the silk net and it shot down from the weight. As it dropped, it tripped a chi sensor and shot its readings to Ranma. Ranma had already caught a tiger and was running back to his pit when he felt it. He sped up faster and hit to trees. A small opening appeared in the ground and he ran down the maze of cave tunnels. Light breached from one side and he walked into the pit. The net had dipped down and there was two writhing amazons in the net. He splashed himself with some water and walked up to the struggling pair.

"It would be a lot eassssierrr if you just sssstopped wrrrrrthing." Ranma said to the amazons. Both did stop and stared at the red furred cat lady. "Ssssso, what brrrrrrringssss you to my humble abode?" Ranma asked.

"We fell." The younger of the two blurted out. Ranma nodded and untwisted a rope at the side of the of the cliff. The net lowered and slowly touched onto the ground. Ranma blurred to the two girls and picked them up, quickly tying their arms to the side of the cliff.

"Ssssorrrrry, it isss a ssssaftey prrrocation." Ranma said as the girls strained against the bindings. Ranma studied the girls, seeing a great potential of learning in them. He smiled, which looked awfully like a mad grin. "You both have a grrreat potential." Ranma said as the girls snapped the small amount of chi enhancement on the ropes. The girls attacked in a flurry of punches, whispering the ki move. Ranma leapt backwards and landed on one of the posts, he heated some water and splashed himself. A male again, he faced to angry amazons. The stood back and let loose small ki balls at Ranma. The limestone walls absorbed the energy. Ranma leapt over to a small rock in the middle of the body of water. He leapt, dodging another barrage of ki balls and crouched against the cliff face before leaping onto on of the opposing overhangs. He stared down intently at the distraught amazons. 

"You gotta do better than that!" Ranma taunted. The girls looked up at him, their faces contorted in anger. The leapt the thirty feet up to the leadge Ranma was on. He let up a small invisible ki forcefield around him. The youngest girl threw a punch at his gut, but when she came in contact with the forcefield, she got blasted back with an electrical shock. She fell into the water with a clunck. "So, are you going to attack me or think about this in a reasonable fashion?" Ranma said, smiling at the girl. She nodded, and sat down on the ledge. Ranma shook his head. "Come with me." Ranma leapt down and swept the girl into her arms, then faced a rock wall. The awake amazon landed with a light tap behind Ranma and followed him to the cliff face. He turned to her.

"The cliff face is just an illusion, so don't be afraid of walking into it." Ranma said, before walking backwards into the wall. The amazon raised an eyebrow but followed. She touched the rock surface and sure enough it gave and she fell through. "Sorry." He said. She looked up and saw a vast room, stone shelfs going around the edges and a few in the middle. Books lined the shelfs, and a wooden desk sat in the middle of the room. A passageway lead off to the right. She watched as he went down the tunnel and returned without her little sister. "She's just resting." Ranma said, and smiled.

~*~

Pei Ling sat infront of the rest of the council, waiting for silence. After the elders had settled down, she opened her eyes.

"Council, My two great-granddaughters, Xian Ela and Khu Rai are missing. I need them found, and I plea for your help. They ran off into the forest ten hours ago and never returned. I think there are Musk or Phoenix in the countryside (The amazons are now enemies with the musk). I propose that we send out patrols in search of the two girls." Pei Ling said. There was a murmuring around the room as they discussed the matter.

"Agreed. We will search the forest and the plains for your children." The matriach said. The elder bowed and walked out backwards. The patrols started searching the next morning.

~*~

Ranma watched as the eldest of the two sisters, Xian Ela stirred from her sleep. She mumbled something and raised her eyes. Her dark turquiose hair was in dissaray and he snickered when she smacked her lips and yawned. "Good morning sleepy head." Ranma said and her head snapped to the side, fully awake. She blinked a couple of times and frowned.

"Oh, its only you. Make me breakfast." She said and stood up.

"No." Ranma replied. "You agreed to be my student, so you have to catch your own breakfast. Oh, I wouldn't go after the fish, their used to me catching them and have gotten smarter and faster. Some even have a sting." Ranma said.

"Hmph." She said and banged her head against the limestone.

"Wrong side." Ranma said, snickering. She grumbled and walked out of the cave. Ranma sat down and lit a candle on his table. A screech was heard and Ranma laughed. "I told you not to try the fish!" He joked. He remembered his first shock. The younger sister stirred. Ranma watched as she did the same as the other Amazon.

"Do you want to be my student?" Ranma said. The younger girl shook her head. "Why not?" Ranma asked.

"Because I couldn't learn from you. Your weak." Ranma gave a great bellow. 

"Me? Weak? You gotta be kidding." Ranma said. He lifted his palm upwards and slightly towards her. A small chi cyclone appeared in his hand. "Your in an entire library filled with ki attacks I have been making since I got here." The young girl looked around the shelves and nodded.

"Sure." She said and walked outside. Ranma left behind her and watched as the eldest tried to catch a cliff squirrel. The youngest made her way over to the ferns and started chomping down on them. Ranma nodded. The cliff squirrel leapt around Xian Ela's attacks.

"Give it up, Xian Ela, Kya will not be caught." Ranma said as the squirrel leapt off of Xian Ela's forehead glided to Ranma's Shoulder. It chittered quietly into Ranma's ear. He nodded. "It is time for your first lesson. "Will you both please follow me into the library." The eldest frowned and the youngest smirked.

"So what are you going to teach us, oh great master?" The youngest said as they entered the entrance hall. Ranma nodded and continued to the back of the Library. There was circles drawn on the floor that covered about twenty feet by twenty feet. The eldest grumbled. Ranma sat down on the floor.

"Today I will begin your class on wilderness lore." Ranma said and pulled a few books from Hanger space (There are three kinds of spaces: Hammer space, the smallest, Hanger space, the middle, and global space, the most. There is only one record of someone getting global space. Which, of course, was the greatest genius in the known universe, and unfortunately, I have forgotten her name). The girls jaws dropped and snapped closed.

"WILDERNESS LORE?!??" The sisters yelled.

"Yep." Ranma said. "You see, although The youngest sister actually got something, it was only partially edible, and she should faint in about, I don't know, two days from food poison." Ranma said. The youngest sat up and stared wildly around. He pulled out a syrum and handed it to the frantic girl. "Drink that, it should prevent the poison from killing you." She chugged it and sighed in relief. He turned to the eldest. "Now you, you went after Kya, which if you had eaten would have made you so sensitive to air you would have exploded in flames. Very painful, happened to me once. I advise that you don't try to eat Kron squirrels." The eldest grumbled and mumbled "Need food to learn."

Ranma nodded and stood up and walked through another wall. He appeared with a slab of jerkey and some rice. "Here, you might want this." Ranma said. "Oh, and don't try to go sneaking snacks, there is a ki lock on that portal." He said. Ranma passed out some of the books as the girls chowed down on the food that was provided for them. The eldest swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Why are we learning Lore?" She asked.

"Good question. You see, if you know your surroundings, you should be able to fight better, live longer, and be happier if you didn't." He said. "Now, flip to page four hundred and fifteen, I want to tell you about this sanctuary and it's food supply..."

~*~

The first search party walked softlyover the pit and continued on their search. The matriach hopped behind them but felt something amiss. There was ki laced around the area. I will investigate this further, later this night. She thought and continued on her way. One of the group fell into a spike trap and she sighed. "Well at least it was a male." She said. Already, four of her group, one female, had fallen into traps. "Someone doesn't want us in the forest." The first was killed by an arrow launcher at the edge of the forest, nine arrows had hit him in his vital areas. He died silently. The second, tripped over a ki trap and fell into a punji stake trap. She was a good woman. The third had tripped a ki trap again and was thrown against atree that was covered in hooks and nails. He died screaming in pain. The fourth fell into a pit filled with verocious cobras.

~*~

"So basically, there is almost nothing to eat in the sanctuary." The eldest said. Ranma nodded.

"Yeah. I have to go out and catch food. The fish are getting smarter and developed ki attacks (Weird aye?), and the cliff squirrels are a super intelligent being that have fallen from a spaceship and crashed here (Screwy, ain't it?) two millenia ago, and live almost forever. Anyway, lets get onto the forest food and herbs." Ranma said and flipped to one of the beginning chapters. After two hours of research, He showed them outside.

"Now, I want to teach you how to meditate." Ranma said. 

"What? We already know how to meditate!" Khu Rai said.

"Oh really? than tell me, what color is your soul?" Ranma inquired.

"My soul? It has no color." She said defiantly.

"WRONG!" Ranma said. "All souls have colors. Mine is tarnished brass. Before the day ends, you will have to tell me what color yours is." Ranma said. She hmmped and sat down in lotus. Xian Ela (Think Vanilla) followed suit and Ranma joined them. After two hours of meditating, Khu Rai (Cry) Smiled and opened her eyes. They bugged out when she saw her teacher. He was in Lotus and three swirling dragons circled around him. One peered at her, and continued circling. Xian Ela opened her eyes and smiled too. Ranma opened his the same time Xian Ela did.

"So what did you see?" He asked.

Xian Ela spoke first. "I saw a swirling Saphirre (Don't know how to spell that), Sakura mix." Khu Rai answered next.

"I am a rainbow." She said. Ranma nodded.

"Not bad, but that was just the out layers of your emotions. You got to think deeper." They sighed and got back into lotus. Xian Ela's mind went blank and she focused on the entire whole of her and felt the cool breeze on her face, her hair wafting around, tickling her nose. She felt the ground under her feet grainy. She focused within and saw the swirling mass. She focused on the mass and watched as the it split open and all that was left was a silvery blue. 

Khu Rai felt the same as her sister and did the same exact thing. Her outer emotions split up and she watched as the core of her being was shown to her. It was a dark Magenta. She smiled and opened her eyes. Her sister was smiling and opened her eyes too. They heard a deep hum and looked up. There was thousands of Kron squirrels over the cliffs. The sound was emanating from them. They saw green lights flicker in and out of existance. The hum got louder and the lights were more constant. tHe lights swirled around and started to turn different colors. The swirled into the center of the pit and it all shrunk into a very small ball. They felt the pure energy emanating from it and watched as it exploded outward and fused with the limestone.

"Ahem." Ranma said. They turned to him. "You two are lucky. Not many actually see the Kron new year." He said. "Anyway, so what are the colors?"

Khu Rai answered first. "I am a Deep Magenta." She said. He nodded. He turned to Xian Ela. She shook out of her trance and looked at him.

"I am a silvery blue." She said. He nodded.

"Good. You are one step closer to knowing martial arts." He said and turned around. "It is almost twilight, you two need to get rest." He said and walked into the library. They followed and He showed them to his bedroom.

"Your not going to do anything, are you?" Xian Ela said.

"Not at all. I got to go somewhere, so go to bed." He said. He walked out of his bedroom and out into the library. He felt the presence of a Joketsuzuku matriarch above his sanctuary. He travelled through the caves and appeared beside her.

"Let me guess, you are looking for me." Ranma said to her. She spun around and glared at him.

"I am wondering why you do not want anyone in the forest." She said. He nodded.

"I do not want anyone in the forest because it is my territory, not yours. Not the musks. Not even the Phoenix. I own it." She nodded.

"Granted, but I am wondering why you concel yourself so much."

"You see, I don't want company. I perfer to live a solitary life. But, in the meantime, why don't you join me for a cup of tea." He said. She nodded. "Please, take my hand. I doubt you'll be able to navigate the caves. There are many traps that would kill you in a snap." He said to her. She again nodded and took his young hand. He travelled down the corridors of his cave, and passed through several walls. They got to the library and he sat at his table. He pulled out a kettle of tea waited for her to sit down. As she did, he popped his question.

"So, why are you really here?" He said, asking the matriarch.

"We seem to have been missing two of our amazons. They went into the forest yesterday." She replied. He poured to cups of Oolong tea and thought for a bit.

"Well, they are in my care, and are being trained properly by me. And I wish to retain them as my students. They have great potential." He said. 

"Puffah! Like you could train them anything!" She said. He smiled.

"Look where you are and say that I cannot teach them." He said. She looked around the room at all the books and stood up, walking towards one of the books.

"Stop! Don;t touch the books!" He exclamed. he rushed over and placed his hand on the shelf. The shelf shimmered and the books turned a little duller in color. "I keep traps on almost everything here." Ranma said.

"Why?" She said.

"Precautions." Ranma said. "Actually, I need to know your name." Ranma asked.

"I am Po Ran." She answered.

"Ranma." He said as she pulled out one of the books. She glanced through it and stared. at him.

"Why is it all in Japanese?" She asked.

"I'm Japanese." Ranma asked. She continued reading, her eyes growing wider and wider. She closed the book. He took the book and looked at the cover.

"Ah, the Hiryu Baksai Tenketsu (Sou Breaking Point, I think). Very deadly, but good for hunting." Ranma said Nonchalently. She stared at him in horror.

"Are all the books here like that?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, just this shelf." Ranma said. She turned to another shelf and Ranma placed his hand on it. She pulled out a book and looked through it. She looked through it and 'hmmed' and 'ahhed'. She closed the book and thought for a moment. 

"So, how did you find all these ki technique books?" She asked.

"I didn't. I made them." He said.

"Yeah right." She asked.

"Well, there is only one that is from a different culture. The Amurguriken. I believe it is yours." Ranma said. She nodded but said nothing.

"Well, I'll believe you if you beat me." Po Ran said. He nodded and showed her to the pit. The place was illuminated from the waters of the underground stream. He leapt up onto one of the poles. She launched a small chi ball at him. He absorbed it and watched as her eyes widened. He sent rapid ki shards at her. She leapt over them and launched herself off of one of the walls at him He leapt over her and pushed chi beneath him to stay afloat. He turned around and pushed himself towards her. She turned around to See Ranma's foot infront of her face. She waited for impact, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw he had stopped in midair.

"I wish not to kill you, and welcome you to train with me. Just tell me one thing. What color is your soul?" He said.

"Mercury." She said. He nodded and showed her where the two girls slept.

"Good night, Matriarch." He said.

Chapter three

Xian Ela awoke to the smell of bacon and the sound of laughter. She shoke off her half-awake doze and sat up on the hard bed. She smacked her lips and walked out into the library, occasionally slaming into walls. She walked out of the library and into the pit, which sun filtered into through thin cracks in in the pit covering. Ranma was laughing with the elder, Po Ran, who was cackling. She grimaced, but bowed. 

"Good Morning, Honored elder." Xian Ela said.

"Ah, yes. Xian Ela. Good morning. I advice you to stay under his care, as he is the best martial artist in the world!" The Elder said, pointing to Ranma. Ranma nodded. "Maybe even the Universe!" The Elder proclaimed. Ranma frowned. 

"Nah, Kya here can kick my ass anyday!" Ranma said. Po ran looked at him.

"Kya?" She asked. A squirrel stepped around Ranma's neck and made a funny face at her. Ranma laughed. The squrriel chittered and Ranma laughed louder. Po Ran, who thought she was being laughed at, but Kya had just made up a funny joke about Dracula being a transvestite (if you don't know what it means, please don't look it up), grabbed the squirrel and started to shake it. Kya lit up like a lightbulb and electricity pulsed from him, shocking Po Ran. The squirrel jumped back onto Ranma's shoulder and huffed. He leapt into a small hole on the opposite wall. Po Ran slumped into unconsciousness. Ranma laughed and picked her up. Ranma put her onto a stationary bench protruding from the cliff face. Ranma finished cooking over his fire and threw some bacon to the girl. She held it, and started to bounce it between her hands.

"HOT!" She said as she flicked it into her mouth. She smiled and closed her eyes. "MMMMMmmmmm." She said. Khu Rai walked through the cliff face and watched as her sister chomped hungrily and was sighing in contentment. She took a wiff.

"What is that smell?" She asked. Ranma flipped a piece of bacon to her. Khu rai, repeated the incident like Xian Ela. She sat next to her sister in glee. Ranma clapped his hands and shook them out of their reveries. 

"Class time!" He said. Po Ran woke up an groaned. Ranma pointed one of his hands at Po Ran. A white light erupted from his hand and enveloped her. She groaned, but the injuries slowly healed. after a couple minutes, she was fully healed. Ranma fell to the ground and coughed up some blood, but quicly wiped it off of his mouth. Ranma stood back up.

"Okay, lets start with the most basic kata you could do." After a couple seconds, they thought of it and started to do it. Of course, it was the same one. Ranma nodded. He watched, refining the moves in his head. He stopped them.

"I think I know how to improve it for you." Ranma said and began to show them his refined version. The elder nodded.

~*~

Months went by like a blur, the village started looking in a frenzy for the lost three. After half a year they gave up and decided that they were lost. Ranma continued to refine Amazon Wu Shu, and began teaching them small ki distractions and traps. After one year, they had learned the first three ki attacks Ranma had learned. Ranma decided, it was time to visit the village.

~*~

Ranma showed his small troupe through the caves, and watched them try to rememerize the curves around the passages. He shook his head.

"You should stop doing that, you won't get anywhere." Ranma said. "I use a diferent passage every time, sometimes I even change passages." He said. They stopped and began moving quicker to the overworld. When Ranma burst through his covering of the cave entrance, the all squinted from the brightness of the sun. After he had gotten used to the brightness, he showed them out into the morning air of the forest. Ranma raised his hands into the air and a small silver ball appeared over the traps set around the forest. As they started walking through the forest, Ranma showing them special detours and tunnels around the traps and obstacles he had set. At the edge of the forest, he stopped them. He changed his appearance to that of an elderly man. He changed the elders face to look slightly older and alot more weak. He didn't change the girls, as they were already changed, more mature. They walked out into the fields and saw farmers working, hoeing and making furrows. They appeared carrying a cart and walking along the road. They approached the inner fortifactions and were stopped by the guard.

"Who are you and what is your business here?!?" The gaurds demanded. Ranma smiled with his wizened face. 

"We are here to get supplies and sell some of our harvests." Ranma said in his weezing voice. They ignored him and turned to the old lady.

"We are here to trade supplies and sell harvests." The elder said. The guards checked the cart, and they walked in. After they got in, Ranma remolded his body to look his normal age. They pulled up one of the many streets that littered the amazonian landscape. Ranma snorted and pulled the cart to very close to the town center. The tournament was about to start when Ranma set up his stand. Inside were various exotic food. The three woman turned to the cart and reached inside the holographic image of the wood and pulled out all kinds of weapons. Ranma put up his ki voice and yelled across the field.

"Get your weapons here, where their made of the finest metals, guaranteed not to weigh you down, and do maximum damage!" Some of the elders came forward and looked at the inventory. The looked over the metals, and grinned, which was not that of a holy visage, in fact, many of the younger additions to the tribe fainted in shock and were pulled to the side of the road. The elders cackled as they placed money on the counter for the well made swords and spears. Most of them handed the weapon to there participating realtives, but a small majority hid them with the hidden weapons technique. Ranma turned to the girls he thought of as his kids. He nodded and they grabbed their favorite weapons of choice and ran up into the crowd. Ranma looked on as the entered the tournament. Five minutes later, the tournament started.

"FIRST BATTLE IS WITH KEI TEL AND XIAN ELA!" A hush went over the field as they stared up as the girl leapt up onto the battle log. Kei Tel shrugged and attacked Xian Ela with a right hook. Xian Ela dodged and pulled out her heavy war axe, which weighed about one hundred pounds, from subspace. Kei Tel sneered and grabbed one of the many spears that lined the log. Kei Tel launched the first spear threw it at Xian Ela. Xian Ela leapt over the soaring rune spear and sliced it into four equal length pieces, which she kicked up and juggled on her foot. Kei Tel snatched another spear, but was hit by the thrown pieces back. She fell to the edge of the log, but centered herself and threw the spear. The spear sliced Xian Ela's right arm, a small sliver of bloody thrown back from the force of the blow.Xian Ela grabbed her right arm, but stopped and quickly bandaged it. She swallowed a small amount of antivenom and rushed and Kei Tel.Kei Tel launched a black silver ki ball at Xian Ela, as Xian Ela was too close to dodge. Xian Ela dropped her axe and crossed her arms, a ki shield erupting from it and she plowed through the ball. Kei Tel smiled faded. Xian Ela matched smirked and continued her charge. Kei Tel launched four ki balls in rapid consecion. Xian Ela leapt over the attacks, all but one, which hit her dead on an unprotected region. She flew and smacked into the end pole sliding down onto the base log. She slowly climbed to her feet. Kei Tel ran towards her, with a spear in hand, in attempt to kill Xian Ela. But at the last moment. Xian Ela smiled and was enveloped in a silver translucent Globe. When Kei Tel impacted with the shield She was thrown back with an electrical feedback.

"THE WINNER IS XIAN ELA!" The spokesperson yelled. 

"NEXT BATTLE IS LEI AGAINST KHU RAI!" She yelled. Khu Rai leapt up onto the log and faced her opponent. At the signal of a hand drop, Khu Rai rushed her opponent hoping for a fine kill. Khu Rai engaged Lei in hand to hand combat. Just as before, Khu rai let a ki shield up and fried Lei. The battles went on well past noon. as the chanpionship ended in a tie with Khu Rai and Xian Ela. Po Ran pulled The two girls into the cart and took the food. The stand closed and Ranma and troop were about to leave. A crackle emanated from behind the battle log. An arm reached out and the fist clenched a reality distortion cleared as another arm bent space and clawed its way out of the dimensional door to the nineth level of hell. The demon stood its full height and laughed. Blood poured out of its maw and it grinned, showing It's gleaming nine inch teeth. It stood about Twenty feet high and was covered with jagged hooks. A screaming villager was snatched up and crunched in half, the bone snapping sound sickened many of the veiwers and they started to run. 

The creature lumbered past there stand and started eating more people. The elders knew that they were defeated and leapt to a nearby cliff, out of range of the monster. IT laughed again and cleared its throat.

"HERE ME NOW! IF THIS VILLAGE WORSHIPS ME, THE DEMON OF THE HOOKS, THEN I SHALL LET THE REST LIVE, IF NOT, THEN ALL DIE!" It said in its booming voice. many villagers stopped and prayed before him there. Po Ran stood up and was about to attack the beast when Ranm put his hand infront of her, barring her passage. He glanced down at her, his face etched with hatred and stared back at the beast. 

"Run." Ranma said, And Po Ran did so. She pulled the cart after her, witht the food inside, as well as the unconscious girls. After all the remaining villagers paniced and had left, Ranma had stepped into the clearing. the clouds drifted past, faster then usual. A crack of Thunder from the distance rumbled across the village. a warm breeze blasted across the clear area and the grass was whiped around. 

"Heh, Heh, heh. It's just you and me, big guy." Ranma said and smiled sadistically at the monster. It grinned back, bloody drool dripping from its mouth.

"YOU WISH DO DIE, EH?" It asked. Ranma let lose his aura which flaired in every color around him, before turning a bright gold. The power expulsion pushed the chairs that surrounded the area back and into random objects,one going far enough as to hit the demon on the head. The demon snarled and it's aura of deep red swirled around the huge beast. 

"Do you wish to die?" Asked Ranma, who had the same smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who's going to die." It said, in its normal voice. Ranma smiled.

"Okay. Ranma said and leapt onto one of the many hooks on his body. Ranma smirked and shoved his hand into the monsters chest plate. It gave and The demon gasped as Ranma pushed inside. The chest cavity sealed after Ranma. The demon gave a smirk and started walking towards the villagers. The demon staggered, and lurched over, holding on hand over his chest. 

"NO!" It yelled in surprise. "NO!!" IT yelled louder. THe chest exploded in a flash of light, blsting flesh into the sky. Everyone tried to avoid the demon flesh, which burned like acid upon contact. Ranma stood in the middle of the corpse and laughed wickedly at the sky.

Pei Lei looked in horror at the young boy as he was pelted by the bloody flesh that was raining from the sky as if like rain. He turned and ran after Po Ran, which Pei Lei knew the older woman to be. She cleared her throat after the remaining elders stopped murmuring.

"It is to be brought infront of the council that we need to stop that young man. We should follow his aura to his lair and slay him, rescuing Po Ran and My granddaughters." Pei Lei said. She smiled as the rest of the council nodded in agreement. Soon, oh, yes soon, she shall have her revenge.

Chapter 4 part 1.

Ranma ran through the forest towards his home, hoping to get there in good time, he wanted lunch. He leapt into the trees, under the silk netting he had placed in the tree branches to stop people from getting in. He leapt down one of many chutes only he knew about, and slide down into his pit. He fell into the pit, aas he glanced down into the water. He continued his descent and the world churned as he smashed into the surface of the water. He thrashed, letting the blood peel off of his body. He brushed against one of the many fish in the water and felt him being shocked by it as it passed. He climbed out and let off a whoop. He laughed and climbed ashore. Po Ran, Xian Ela and Khu Rai all came running out of the library to see who barged into the pit, and to fight it off in case it was something of a demonic sort. Ranma laughed as they stared at him in utter confusion. Ranma shrugged and walked to them.

"Well, the thing is vanquished, if that was what you wanted to hear." Ranma said with a shrug. Xian Ela leapt at him and hugged him. She wimpered.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked, as he patted the crying girl on the back. Khu Rai was white and looked withdrawn from the world. He looked at Po Ran and frowned. She nodded and answered his question.

"Their brother, Lu Pi, was killed by the demon." He frowned, and nodded. He sat Xian Ela just in time to see Khu Rai collapse. He leapt and held her, as she silently sobbed into his shoulder. He shushed and waiting. After a while, she stopped crying, and sat down next to her sister.

"Tonight, is a night of grieving. Tommorow, it is in the past, and we shall not grieve, but forge new strength, and work harder to better the society we came from." Said Po Ran, as she began the passage of death. Ranma sat down on an opposing bench and waited for the grieving to be done with. He had hoped that it had not killed anyone important, but apparently it had. He walked away, and leapt into a cliff face over the water. He saw the alien beings circle around him as he was greeted. He walked through another door and into his meditation room. He sat down and waited until nightfall, peering into his soul and to where it hurt, healing wounds from older wounds as they resurfaced. As the conundrum continued, he let out a mournful sigh and stood back up. He leapt from out of the wall, unaware of the twelve pairs of eyes peering at him through the darkness. Ranma sat down in his desk, about to start writing his evening journal. He heard the light tap of feet and lifted his head to the twelve angry council members.

"Shit." He said just before he was shoot with thousands upon thousands of small ki balls. The elders pulled out bows and arrows and launched them at him too. He felt the arrows pierce his body, Pei Lei pulled out a battle axe and chopped off Ranma's head. Po Ran, Xian Ela and Khu Rai ran out of the room and watched as the council destroyed the library and set it aflame. THe grabbed the three woman and left the room in flames, taking a small passageway they had found to the outside. Ranma's body burned in the flames, the clothes light on fire and small pieces of ash floated on the updrafts.

Part 2

Po Ran woke up in a familiar bed. Her bed. She sat up and looked around in confusion. Xian Ela and Khu Rai were in the room too. She stood up when there was creaking of her door. The council filed in, and sat down, against the wall in the chairs they had placed the night before.

"Po Ran, why did you stay with the monster for so long?" Asked Pei Lei.

"Monster, what monster?" Po Ran asked.

"The one we killed."

"Oh, you mean my Sensei, Ranma? Because he was my teacher you idiots! I voluntarily stayed there to learn! As did these girls!" Po Ran Exclaimed. "He was the best martial artist in the world, and you killed him!" Po Ran yelled.

"So you voluntarily sided with the enemy?" Asked Pei Lei.

"Enemy? He saved our vill-"

"Throw them in the prison" Pei Lei interupted and waved her hands. THe council knocked them out and pulled them into the prison that was nearby.

~*~

"Shit, that hurt," Ranma said as he awoke from the blast. His head had grown back onto his body and he wasn't burned that badly, as the burns were going away instantly. He pushed himself up and stared at the burnt out room, all his work destroyed. Everything. Damn them! Damn them! Ranma thought. He quaked with anger as he caught a piece of his burnt work.

"Oh, They will pay, They will pay." Ranma said as he climbed out of the pit. "But first, I will train." He smiled and started north. They won't surprise me any more, no they won't. He started to laugh. "Heh, Let's see. I think I will go to, say, the North Pole." He said and started hiking.

~*~

Ranma hiked to the north pole, which took him nearly two months (He swam some of the way and got attacked by a giant squid, among other things). When he got there, he trained in the way of the true Soul of Ice. After he had learned the secrets, he traveled south to the Martial Arts Death country of India. The martial arts were crumbling like sand would slip out of your hand, if you had not cupped it. He learned many things before one of India's many wars decided to erupt in his face. He left, and travelled into Africa, learning from the Egyptian decendants. He learned many things about ki training and the way of Meditation. He also learned many ways to fry bugs and eat them without being knocked out for four days. Ranma travelled into europe, and left almost emmidiatly, as they were way to primative and had no interesting things, besides destroying people like him. He returned to china and walked immediatly through the Bankyala mountain range to the village of Joketsuzuku. Ranma didn't look older, but he knew that he had grown a marginal amount bigger in muscle mass. In the meantime, Po Ran, Xian Ela, and Khu Rai had been reintergrated into society and had kept the information about Ranma not being a monster to themselves.

~*~

Ranma walked through one of the gateways, not seen by the gaurds. It was quite amazing, actually. The technique he had learned in India by a thief named Abdul No Zarch, tat allows the user to be unnoticed, but not invisble. It had helped in many occasions. Ranma turned off the Aghul Notra and continued his walk. He passed by one of the training areas and felt the eyes of many young girls on his body. His cheeks tinted and he walked faster.

"I challenge you!" Said an amazon with lush red hair. She was well defined and at the peek of her training and growth. Ranma stared down at the girl. He tilted his head to the side and started to walk away. She growled and attacked him. Her foot flew past his head, just a little to the left. He ducked her other leg and launched himself into the air. He slowed in the air and flipped onto the ground. She attacked him immediatly, him dodging around her kicks and punches barely. Ranma flipped backwards, and hissed.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered.

"I want a good husband, and you look like the perfect candidite!" She said, smirking at him.

"I refuse to be your husband." He said.

"You can't, your in amazon territory now." She said, and laughed. Ranma smiled.

"Not anymore." He whispered, so only she could hear. He rushed forward and clotheslined her with one arm. She fell to the ground weezing. He hit the back of her neck and knocked her unconscious. He continued his walk. He lifted his pack at where he had dropped it. He walked forward, into the inner fortifications, using the Aghul Notra again. He entered the center of the bustling village, heading for the council meeting place.

~*~

Po Ran sighed as she once again lied through her teeth. She hated talking about her sensei that way, but she had to, She guessed. Po Ran felt Khu Rai being knocked out. That's weird. She thought. Her focus was put onto the council meeting again. 

"So, we should move the carpenter to..." Po Ran was already snoring gently at her seat. She woke suddenly when the doors to the council room were slammed open.

~*~

Ranma kicked open the council door. He smirked at all the faces in the room. "Hiya, remember me?" Ranma smiled. Behind him lay the smouldering wreckage of the once famous statue that showed the council valiantly fighting a mutated Ranma. They stood up, and fired ki balls that were stronger and faster then before at him. His ki shield flared and they richoceted off and slammed into the walls. Po Ran smiled in excitement. She flared her aura and leapt at the boy. He sidestepped and she ran out to a safe distance.

"You guys should have really not pissed me off." He said as he launched a blade of space distortion. One of the elders was caught and chopped in half.

"I'll give you two choices." He said as they attacked him again and bounced off of him harmlessly. "One, you let me live here and further train my once in a time family, or two, I destroy the joketsuzuku village and start my on colony without any amazons." He said as the once again launched ki balls at him. He dropped his ki shield and absorbed the ki balls.

"So which is it going to be? Aye?" He asked. They shook there heads, and attacked again, all physically and using Tenshin Amurguriken. He blasted them away and drained all their power.

"So, you all want to die?" He said.

"DIE!" Said Pei Lei, as she crawled to him. He glared at her.

"You!" He said and raked his hand at her. He body split into three neat slices.

"Now will you answer my question?" He asked again. They murmured and nodded their heads. "So?" He asked again.

"You can train your family and live here AS long as you train others." The oldest lady said.

"I can kill all of you, you know, one at a time, very slowly." He said.

"Okay, we withdraw our comprimise. You can stay here and train your family." The oldest said. He smiled.

"Great." Ranma said and walked back to Po Ran.

"It is done, we can live together and I will continue to train you." Ranma said.

"I knew you weren't dead, no one could kill you." She cackled. He sighed. 

"Yeah, your right." he mumbled and started to walk down an alley. The red headed girl stepped out infront of him. She launched herself at him, as he was momentarily stunned. She caught him in a broad hug and kissed him.

"I love you." She said, and hugged him deeper.

Chapter five

Po Ran cackled, as she sat on her cane. staring at the contented Khu Rai and the stunned Ranma. She squeezed tighter, and he blinked.

"Oro (What)?" He asked. She pulled away and blushed.

"Um, well, you beat me, so, um, your my, husband." She said, slightly embaressed. He still stood in shock. By htis time, Po Ran was cackling and rolling along the ground.

"Oro?" Ranma replied, still in shock. Khu Rai shrugged and latched onto him again. Po Ran wiped a tear from her eye. 

"Come on, kids, we have to get inside." She said as she heard the rumbling of the rain clouds. Ranma nodded and walked forward again. They appeared infront of her house just as it started to rain. Po Ran and Khu Rai burst through the door, slightly wet. Po Ran grabbed a pair of towels that stood near the entrance of the room, handing one to Khu Rai and drying herself off with the second. Ranma, now a cat, stalked into the room, and took out his thermos, splashing himself. He turned back into his male form and dried off with a bath sheet (A bath Towel exept bigger).

Ranma shook his head. "I hate this curse." He mumbled. He threw the towel where The amazons had thrown theirs. He turned to Khu Rai ( He doesn't know).

"Who are you?" He asked. She turned and stared into his eyes.

"Khu Rai." She replied. He stared for a second, then let out a great bellow.

"HA! Me, married to my own student?" He asked.

"Me, your student?" She asked. Po Ran entered the room with some rice.

"Why, yes. This here is Ranma. He is to be staying in the village for some time." Po Ran said and handed Khu Rai some rice. Ranma took one from the tray and ate it in less then one second. They knew of this, so kept eating. 

"Ranma? You haven't changed at all." Khu Rai said.

"I know." Ranma said. He clapped his hands together. "You will be my pupils again, as I have requested. I will train both you, your sister, and Po Ran. So how is Xian Ela?" Ranma said. Khu Rai looked down. Po Ran Shivered. Eventually, Po Ran answered.

"Ever since they taught us that you were a devil and dead, she withdrew into herself. She perfected the Soul of Ice and is as mindless as a chicken. She assimilates knowledge and that is all." Po Ran sighed. Ranma stared in shock, mouth slightly agape. Ranma's face set and his eyes hardened.

"Where is she?" Ranma asked seriously. Po Ran frowned. "She abandoned society and lives in the forest, ten miles from here." Po Ran exclaimed. Ranma nodded, and left into the rain.

"I'll be back." Ranma said.

~*~

Darkness complete darkness. A small swoosh and chittering alerts the residents of the once dormant Mountain of Bord, sending them scurrying into the light, screeching. Glowing red eyes open, flaring slightly.

"HMMMmmmrgm, a great power has befallen this puny world. I must rid Earth of it before it gets too powerful." A deep rumbling befell Mount Bord as it quaked, causing avalanches to flow over the sides. The top of the once dormant mountain erupted in a firey blast of hellish flames, spewing out of the top, pouring molten flaming rain over a ten mile radius. Two red peircing eyes floated in the explsion, as the beast bellowed.

"HEAR ME NOW! YOU WILL DIE, SON OF AKASHA!" The eyes shrunk and the eruption ended abruptly, A vulpturous green haired woman stood in place of the monster, crimson eyes still on fire. She was swamped in a dark glow and was clothed in black and red silk. She started her long journey to China. To bad she was what is going to be wyoming.

"Damn Pesky Indians." She said as the arrows bounced off of her.

~*~

Ranma loped up the forested path, straight for the mountain pass on the Bankyala mountain range. The trees that surrounded the path were thick with leaves, allowing Ranma dry passage. As he ran, his muscles tense, he smelled the toxic smoke that came from wood burning. His paws dug deeper into the ground. Ranma burst out of the brush and almost ran straight into an outcrop that jutted out of the ground straight up. He could see the hut up on the mountain, and knew that if he took the road it would take hours. Ranma smiled. The Neko-ken is helpful. He thought as he pulled out his claws. Ranma curved the claws to look more like hooks. Ranma leapt, and latched onto the wall, hanging by his ki claws. He struggled a bit as he tried to lash on with his other hand. He swung around and sliced open a chunk, and but chi around it to cushion the claws so they wouldn't slide. He dug his feet into the stone and leapt again. His claws sunk into the top edge. He swung himself up and over. Landing on his haunches, he saw Xian Ela's hut above him and started running up the rock field that distanced them. 

As he neared the home, he saw a beautiful woman burst out and start to launch arrows at him. Ranma was caught off gaurd and took an arrow into the shoulder, toppling him. Ranma fell onto the wet rock floor, under the boulders. Rain beat down on him as he struggled to rise. Ranma shoved the arrow through his shoulder and bound his arm with a piece of clothe. He stood up on two legs and leapt into the sky. Xian Ela had already notched an arrow and let it fly. Ranma laughed as well as a cat can and snatched it up before it took him in the right eye. Xian Ela notched another and launched it again, repeatedly. Ranma snatched up sixty small pebbles and threw them with tenshin Amurguriken at top speed. The arrows were quickly shot down and Xian Ela was knocked over. Ranma leapt the distance of twenty feet to her and put her hands down on Xian Ela's upper arms, pinning her. Ranma's legs slammed down onto Xian Ela's feet. Ranma hissed.

"Why do you attack me? I thought you would rrrrrecognizzzze thisss form." Ranma said. Xian Ela struggled, but was quickly shown the futility of the action. She stopped, plowing through him with her soulless red eyes. He shuddered as he looked into the voids. That small shuddre was enough to throw the startled cat off. He flipped over and landed on all four feet, before collapsing as his brain recieved a painful signal coming from his shoulder. Ranma's danger sense flared and he rolled out of the way. A sword inbedded into the limestone around him. He leaned back on his neck and kicked Xian Ela in the stomach, sending her back twenty feet to the edge of the far cliff. Ranma loped towards Xian Ela as she charged him with a spear she had taken from hammerspace.

She pivoted and threw it at an overhanging outcrop. There was a crack as the spear sailed through the outcrop. Ranma watched as the rocks started to fall down on him. His flesh tore as the rocks pelted his body, bruising and crushing the bones. Ranma screamed but was quickly cut off from the downfall of the rocks. He feltthe rocks suddenly stop and he looked up. A few pebbles drained off and dropped onto his head, but then it stopped. Ranma stared in confusion until a boulder rolled down and smacked into Ranma, crushing him in an instant.

~*~

Xian Ela snorted as she heard the bones snap and break under the boulder's large frame. She walked by the growing amount of blood pouring out around the rocks. She picked up her fallen arrows and strolled back to her hut.

~*~

The blood pouled down below, but slowly started to collect back in the rock. After five hours, The boulder cracked. Ranma stood up, and dusted himself off. He growled as he looked up at the multiple stars, and the blackness that surrounded them. He turned to the house, and walked up to it. He dumped hot water (From his sub space thermos) onto himself and walked in. Xian Ela looked up with cold eyes. She grasped a sub dimensional axe and slashed at Ranma.It bounced off of his shield, and Ranma ran forward.

Ranma grasped Xian Ela's throat with his left hand and pinned her hands with his right. "LOOK Xian Ela," He growled. "Look into these eyes, and tell me who I am." Ranma stated.

"Your a demon." She spat into his face. Ranma frowned.

"Wrong choice." He knocked her out with a head butt.

Next morning...

Ranma stired the slowly cooking stew in the suspended cauldron. Xian Ela woke up with a groan. Ranma stopped stiring, and put some into a bowl. "Hello sleepy head. Time for breakfast." Ranma said, pouring icewater onto Xian Ela's head. She gasped and her eyes widened. 

"Ranma!" She said, then her eyes darkened. "No. He's dead." She said. 

"Who said I am?" He asked. She turned owards him. 

"Ranma! Your alive! But I saw your head be ripped off your body!" Xian Ela stated. 

"Nah. I haven't told you all about myself." Ranma said.

"How?" She asked.

"I don't know, a god gave it to me I think." Ranma stated, scratching the back of his head.

"Gave you what?" She said.

"Immortality." Ranma stated, grasping her axe and loping off his head. His body was on the ground, lifeless. Xian Ela stared in shock.

"Your not immortal, your dead." She said. 

"Damn this hurts." Was the reply. Her eyes widened. She picked up the head, and Ranma blinked. "Hey, can you put my head down next to my body?" Stupified, Xian Ela responded, putting the head against the body. His neck fused together, and with a crack, His neck popped back into place.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't know." Ranma muttered. "Come on, you got to come back to the rest of my family." He said. Xian Ela stood up, wobbled, but stayed on her feet. She turned and they walked to through the door and down the trail to the village. When he arrived, the gate was gaurded by all the elders at the gate and on top were the best archers. Ranma tsked.

"Why do you block our passage? Do you already forget our agreement?" Ranma asked, already knowing the answer.

"There was no agreement. What happened was that you got the best of us, and we underestimated you." The head one said.

"So you hide behind your walls, with your archers, and you ambush parties behind us?" Ranma asked. The eyes of the elders widened.

"No way." One said. Ranma turned to a part of forest and swifted his hand. 

"Ranoten!" He muttered, and the whole chunk of forest was chopped down. You could see the small air distortion as it traveled through the forest. After a few seconds, you could hear the screams of the ambush parties.

"Fire!" The head amazon yelled. Ranma felt a few arrows impact with back. He grunted and put up a shield around Xian Ela and Himself. He turned back towards the chinese and stared as the arrows bounced off. He started to push the amazons off the battlements, with small gusts of wind. He turned back to the elders to see one thrust her arm up about four feet away from it. 

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" The elder yelled. I felt myself be sucked into the tornado. I let my aura leak a bit to widen the tornado.

The elder smiled as the tornado ripped through the air. "Shoot the arrows now!" She yelled. The remaining archers started to rain down arrows into the tornado. Then, the tornado grew. It swallowed up all of the elders and archers. Ranma put up a shield on each person so the arrows would't kill them. After the tornado died down, and all the elders were weak, Ranma walked up.

"As you have nulled our agreement, I shall take my friends away and destroy the village." Ranma said and started walking into the village.

"Heh heh heh. You won't be doing that, sonny. Po Ran and Khu Rai are already dead. We poisoned them with red chuchukra root, killing them in thirty seconds." The elders smirked. Ranma turned, his face ashen. 

"No." Ranma said.

"Yes, and you barely have enough power to move.

"No." Ranma said, his body slumped. The elder stood up and picked up a bow and arrow. She carefully aimed the arrow at his head. 

"No." Ranma repeated. The arrow was launched. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ranma said, screaming into the morning sky. The arrow was burned to a crisp. Xian Ela, looked up from where she lay on the ground, tears in her eyes. Ranma's clothes and hair fluttered from his battle aura, which stood out three feet. It was so powerful, that the remaining trees started to creak. The elders gasped as his aura changed from blue, to a deep black, with silver in it. His head jerked up and the aura turned into orange. Behind him, the village evaporated. Around him, every single being died. He even forgot about Xian Ela.


End file.
